The Lion King III: Family Curse
by Marie E
Summary: An unknown lion that no one in the Pridelands have ever seen. Who is he? Where is he from? Could he be related to any of the Pridelanders? Could he be the lion that no one has seen since his birth? Or is he an impersenater (more is coming) please R/R
1. Unknown Lion

The Lion King III: Family Course  
  
Chapter 1 Uknown lion  
  
I heard a story about a young lion prince born to King Simba and Queen Nala who was kidnapped from them a few days after the ceremony. Man who in the right mind would stoop to as low as kidnapping other kids or in our case cubs, it just doesn't make since to me at all.  
  
I though will never understand the way are life works that alone is still something that I am trying to find out.  
  
So here is my story:  
  
First off my name is kiza, I am an orphan lion cub. My parents, from what Opha told me, they died when I was born. Just a couple hours old at the time. Man can any of you out there know what it feels like not even knowing whom your parents are, or where you came from.  
  
Opha told me that my mother and father were both wondering males, man I bet they had the life. She told me that I was an only child an outcast with no one to care for me, and so she took care of me. So I became quiet fowned of Opha, hay I look to her like a real mother, for she is one to me.  
  
Me and Opha have been running from a pride of lions who wish to do us harm, but what we did I have no idea.  
  
They finally caught up with us a Violet Point. I was able to attack some of them, but my stepmother was becoming quiet week. With the days of travailing and the hardship we've been through so far. Do you know how it felt with me fighting off three lions at less twice my size and ten times my strength, while at the same time listening to my stepmother's cries for help. It was horrible; I will just leave it at that.  
  
Me a full-grown lion now could not even save one of my own, I am nothing but a discrase to the species. That is probably what my real parents are thinking right now. One of these days those lions and lioness that killed my stepmother that day are going to pay for it, with there own life.  
  
So about a week ago I was in yet another fight for survival, this own was over food. For I have not eaten a scrap of anything since Opha's death. I dodged to the right then I dodged to the left. I used my powerful jaws for attacking and going for the throught, no use though. Cause my opponent has swiped me with his paw in the face, so now I carry the mark.  
  
My worst dreams have come true, the mark, the mark of death, the mark of pain, the mark of torment, and most of all the mark that states that I am a loner. That I will not change for it is true, but as some lions will say is that these marks are a curse and they torment anyone who carries them, but others at the same time will say that you should be blessed to carry the mark.  
  
For me I hate it, its painful to carry on your face. And what makes it even more painful is that fact that we rouge's no of no good shaman. I have been hit so hard that now I don't know anything about me I forgot everything even my name.  
  
With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I woke up finding myself back on the run. Being a rough is tiring business to deal with. I crossed now some unknown borders to me, since I came far north and now I found myself south.  
  
After running from these roughs for some time the land began to narrow. As for me I was too bessie trying to stay alive that I didn't even notice that the once solid ground was now a huge cliff with the rushing river beneath. As usual I found out to late and there I was trying to flout on top with those other lions laughing at the top of the cliff.  
  
Getting smashed with huge waves and then under once again.  
  
I don't know how long I was in there, but then I notice the most beautiful beast on four legs. Who was this angle, what was her name. Starring at her and then she starred at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, stranger" She asked me. And as I have suspected her voice was the beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life.  
  
I tried to open my mouth to speak to her, but nothing came out.  
  
Silence. Blackness. Gone.  
  
Please R/R  
  
More is Coming! 


	2. What's Is My Name?

Chapter II: What's My Name  
  
"Who is this stranger, Vitani" The girl, that must be her, but who is she and where am I. "I don't know Simba" The voice brings much pain to my head. Man she does have a beautiful voice though. And it would sound even better if my head didn't feel like it was going to explode.  
  
Simba, Simba man that name sounds familiar, but on the other hand I have never in my life meat a lion by that name. "Vitani, he is awake," Another male said in a low voice. This one looked like a fighter, but who is he.  
  
"So what is your name stranger" Its her that one called Vitani. "Ummmmmmm" my name, the simplest of all questions and I can not remember it. "Don't till me you don't know your own name, stranger" Vitani stared at me with wide eyes as if in disbelieve. "Vitani, he has taken quiet a blow to the head" It was another male who spoke, but who is he or what is he.  
  
"So is the stranger awake yet," A female said that time. To female came into view, one was obviously older then the other, it must be her mom. "So who are you" the older female said. What is it with that question I thought to myself I don't know my name, or I don't remember. "Nala, Kiara, Simba and Kovu, I think that we should leave this stranger. So he can take nap and maybe when he wake up he will be able to remember who he is, where he came from, and how he got here.  
  
Everyone seems to be listening to this strange creature and they all left. He gave me something to help out my headache.  
  
Blackness, Darkness, Gone! 


End file.
